Tension
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: A kit is born, when there is back-to-back conflicts between WindClan and ThunderClan. The kit is always filled with questions. He wonders why his mother was not by his side. He understand that it was tense time, but he doesn't know why can't there be peace. He meets an apprentice his age, and during this adventurous story of love, he finds the true meaning of tension, face-to-face.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama? Where are you going _again_?"

Flamekit rested his head on his paws, and let out a deep, long sigh. Redsong lowered her head, and her wet nose met her son's. "Well," the red she-cat stuttered. It wasn't so easy to explain what's a battle to a kit, especially when the kit is your own son. Moreover, Redsong didn't want to hurt her innocent kit. Flamekit sighed again, and his shoulders drooped. "You are going to leave, right?"

Redsong hesitated for awhile. Her heart ached when Flamekit looked up, and locked eyes with her. His eyes were of the brightest shade of blue, and in them were full of hopes. Redsong's ears flattened as she heaved in a deep breath of the morning breeze. The wind ruffled the two cats' pelt, as the sun rays gently touched their coats. Redsong flicked her tail dismissively, and tried to push her son into the nursery. "Come on, get into the nursery. Its time for you to take a nap."

Flamekit growled slightly, and muttered something under his breath. "What?" Redsong flicked her ears, and inched closer to her son. "Come on." She lowered her head and slowly picked up her son with her jaws. Flamekit wriggled, and struggled to escape the grasp of her mother, but it was no use; his mother is way stronger than him.

"Don't change the topic, Redsong!" Flamekit squeaked, his tail hitting his mother's chest. Redsong snorted and continued padding into the nursery, ignoring her son's protests. She prodded the nest with her left paw, and hooked a dried leaf out. The leaf dropped onto the floor without a slightest bit of sound.

"Flamekit!" Redsong dropped Flamekit into the nest. "Where's your manners?" The queen's face was twisted with anger. "Is that how you treat your mother?" Flamekit badly wanted to have the courage to face his mother and look into her eyes, to reason with his mother and discover what was going on around him. The tom kit jumped out of the nest, and batted the dried leaf on the floor. "Why?"

"Flamekit, be a good boy and stay inside the nursery, okay?" Redsong pleaded, looking back at Stonestar, who was on the Highrock with cats gathering under it.

"Cats of WindClan..." Stonestar was yowling what Redsong dreaded to hear- the announcement that they were going to battle ThunderClan. Redsong turned back and was slightly surprised to see her son bare his sharp, yellow teeth at her.

"I don't want that answer! Tell me the reason!" Flamekit's kit fur fluffed up, making him look twice as big. "The reason!"

Redsong searched for an answer in her head desperately. "Um... Flamekit, I need to go now, really." Redsong padded out of the nursery, and sent an apologetic glance at her son. Flamekit grunted, and looked away. He curled into a ball shape and closed his eyes. "Bye." Redsong mewed in a low voice, unsure if Flamekit heard it or not. _It might be the last goodbye from me... Dear Flamekit. I wish I could stay by your side, always, but WindClan really need me now..._

Redsong slowly lunged herself out of the warm den, and joined in the group of cats gathering under the rock. The cats were all starving so badly. Their once sleek fur was ruffled and rough, their ribs could be shown through the thin layer of skin. Despite their twisted faces, excitement could be seen dancing in their eyes. _They are mad already..._

"We will battle ThunderClan, now!" Stonestar announced, and was greeted with yowls of approval.

"Humph!" Flamekit snorted when he saw his mother and the battle group charged out of the camp, leaving behind an eerie silence.

* * *

"Flamekit?" Pinekit staggered forward. "Don't be sad, your mama will come back soon."

Flamekit just twitched his whiskers, silently thanking his dark brown den-mate for her comfort. For awhile, the flame-coloured tom thought Pinekit was still there, staring at him in a weird way she always had. Flamekit's left eyelid lifted a little, and he was surprised to see Pinekit not there. "Finally some peace..." He mumbled. Pinekit had been clinging to him like a burr ever since she was born. At first, Flamekit felt good to have a sidekick by your side, but later, he found Pinekit annoying.

"Flamekit?" A milky scent hit the tom and he lifted his head.

"Sootstorm," Flamekit greeted the pregnant queen respectfully, and wondered why the queen was there.

"I understand the feel of not having your mother by your side," Sootstorm paused, looking down at Flamekit with such sincerity that the tom found it hard not to listen to every word she say. "You need to understand..."

"Understand what?" Flamekit's fur spiked up.

"It's tension time, kit. Does that answer your question?"

Flamekit thought for awhile. "No, it doesn't," he looked up. "It just give my question a name. I can still us why it is tension time, can't I? Now, I beg you to tell me, what exactly is tension time, and why exactly is my mama always in the medicine den after going out?"

"Tension time is a time when two clans are at war, and everyone is nervous. We don't know what choice is right, and how many deaths it will lead to," Sootstorm explained, making herself comfortable in the moss nest. "And your mother is hurt after a battle, it's normal, dear."

"Well," Flamekit placed his let paw on the dried leaf. "Then why are we battling against another clan? Why can't we live in peace? You aren't giving me an answer, Sootstorm. You are just giving me more questions." His right paw rested on the dried leaf too, and the leaf was crushed.

* * *

**That's right, I am starting a new fanfiction, and this one will be about a kit constantly wonders why his mother is always in the medicine cat's den and why wasn't her by his side. Like what the summary says, Flamekit will meet another clan cat from another clan, and as you can guess, it will be a forbidden love happening between the two. Special thanks to Silkbreeze-of-ThunderClan for letting me adopt this story plot. Don't forget to click the box below and type in some words! **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Stuffed Watermelon. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Flamekit stirred._ Sunlight streamed in through the holes of the walls, bringing in cries of sparrows and the rustles of the leaves. The music of the crickets had died down, and Flamekit yawned, looking up at the bright blue sky. Suddenly, his heart felt a little heavier than before. Did my mother fight the whole night?

Flamekit scrambled out of the nursery, only to be greeted by a horrible scent. The smell of blood rushed into the kit's nostrils, making him coughed. The whole clearing was full of puddles of blood. Cats lied down there, motionless, hopelessness in their eyes. Flamekit wrinkled his nose in disgust, before padding slowly to the medicine cat den. He was careful not to trip over the injured cats, in case they started groaning about him being a nuisance. He felt nauseous when he saw the bloody coats of the cats, and the way they opened their mouths, gasping for air. The sharp, yellow teeth looked hideous under the sunlight.

"Mama?" Flamekit poked his head into the den.

"Get out!" Dawnheart snapped, not bothering to turn to look at Flamekit. Flamekit scowled, and backed away. He coward in the corner, squinting his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of his mother.

The red queen staggered out of the den, her pelt covered with poultice. She fell onto the ground, blinking at Flamekit. "Dear..." Flamekit just touched noses with his mother, then stared at her.

"Mama, what is tension? Why can't we love in peace? Why must there be a battle?" Flamekit asked, cocking his head to one side. "Why?"

"You can't control everything, especially your anger. We fought because of hatred. We fought because of anger. We fought because, I think we are already insane," Redsong glanced around. "Sorry for bringing you to such a horrible world."

"No, mother, you are bringing me to a wonderful world. The world is beautiful as long as there is you, and father," Flamekit replied, his big eyes blinking innocently.

Redsong smiled, never knowing that her son can be content so easily. She closed her eyes, and wrapped Flamekit nearer to her. "Thank you," she murmured, before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

"Pinekit!" Flamekit yowled. "Pass it here!" The dark brown kit turned around and threw the mossball into the air. She jumped up and batted the mossball, flinging it over to Flamekit. Flamekit, too, jumped up and snatched the mossball from the air. He clenched it tightly in his mouth. "How about I pretend to be a leader and give you your warrior name?" Pinekit asked, bouncing about.

"No, I should be the leader," Flamekit jumped onto a rock, landing squarely on it. He lifted his head, trying to act like a leader. "Now, Pinekit, I mean Pinepaw, step forward." Pinekit snorted and stepped forward, unwillingness written all over her face. "I will let you be the leader this time, but not next time," she muttered under her breath, although she knew perfectly well that next time Flamekit will still insist to be the leader.

"Pinepaw, in honor of your um... cleverness and obedience, you will be known as Pinefur," Flamekit mewed, dipping his head to let his companion lick his shoulder. Pinekit drew back in anger, protesting. "Hey, Pinefur is a lousy name! I don't want it, change it to Pineblaze or something."

"The leader's word is law, to think that I just praised you for your obedience!" Flamekit growled, mock anger in his tone. He jumped down and nipped Pinekit's ear playfully. Pinekit turned and bit Flamekit on his neck. "How about Flamekit be a ThunderClan warrior and me and Pinekit ambush him?" Stonekit squeezed himself out of a bush and suggested. Flamekit got up, his neck fur bristling.

"No!" He yelped. "I don't want battles, I don't want to be a ThunderClan cat, they are the ones who caused my mother not stay beside me! Don't you hate them too, Pinekit and Stonekit?"

The two kits seemed shocked at their denmate's sudden outburst, and they took a few steps back. "Sorry, I didn't know you felt so deep." Stonekit muttered, giving his chest a few embarrassed licks.

* * *

**Flamekit's POV. (Sorry for the sudden change in view.)**

* * *

"No!" I scowled. "I don't want battles, I don't want to be a ThunderClan cat, they are the ones who caused my mother not stay beside me! Don't you hate them too, Pinekit and Stonekit?" I stiffened when they took a few steps backward, shocked at my outburst. I could even see horror reflected in Pinekit's eyes. Was I that scary just now?

"Sorry, I didn't know you felt so deep," Stonekit muttered, blushing. "Really."

I frowned. I didn't like Stonekit behaving like that. After this, I swear, he will go and complain to Redsong. He's a hypocrite, but he's also my good friend, my denmate. I will need to keep our relationship good, who knows when I will need his help in a battle? After all, it was tense time. Battles and battles and battles. I don't know why cats are so mouse-brained nowadays. Even a kit like me knows that battles just cause more deaths.

"Nevermind, I need to go for a nap now," I yawned, scratching my ears before bounding into the nursery.

"And Frogheart was killed..."

Again.

Deaths.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to picture the battle scene.

I saw a cat leaping onto another cat, hissing and baring his teeth. The larger brown cat growled a little before sinking his claws and teeth deep into his enemy's skin. I don't know what happened next. Intestines spilled out? I have never seen intestines before. I can't imagine that.

_Was a battle like that? Crushed skulls... Broken stomach... Dull eyes..._

I pressed myself nearer to Redsong, feeling her steady breathing. She's used to announcing deaths already...

_Should I let this go on?_

_No, I shouldn't._

_Should I make a change?_

_Yes, I should. But what can I do?_

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Weaselstar (Dark brown tom with watery blue eyes and a torn ear) Apprentice: Sunpaw

Deputy: Owlfoot (Dappled light brown she-cat with fiery amber eyes and a white paw)

Medicine Cat: Cloudclaw (Fluffy white tom with a twisted tail and black paws)

Warriors:

-Ottersplash (Brown and white tom with unusually long claws) Apprentice: Sootpaw

-Whitefang (Cream-coloured she-cat with sharp, yellow fangs)

-Brightblaze (Ginger tom with white patches and blue eyes)

-Flamebreeze (Fiery ginger tom with yellow eyes)

-Silverwind (Silver and white tom with a torn ear)

-Yarrowpelt (Yellowish tom with a twisted front paw)

-Iceheart (Blue-gray tabby she-cat with wide green eyes) Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Queens:

-Amberfur (Mottled brown she-cat with long, pointed ears) Mate: Brightblaze

[Mother to Stormkit (Striped gray tabby tom), Graykit (Light gray spotted she-kit), Nutkit (Mottled brown tom) and Poolkit (Pure white she-kit).]

-Kinktail (Silver tabby she-cat with a torn tail with fur sticking out of place) Mate: Yarrowpelt

[Yellowkit (Yellowish she-cat), Streamkit (Silver she-cat) and Pinekit (Dark brown tom).]

Apprentices:

-Sootpaw (Pure black tom with an unruly pelt and unusually long claws)

-Sunpaw (Light ginger she-cat with white paws and a slightly bent tail)

-Whiskerpaw (Tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes and a long tail)

Elders:

-Brackensong (Golden brown she-cat with a twisted paw)

**WindClan:**

Leader: Stonestar (Spotted gray tabby tom with wide amber eyes)

Deputy: Bounceheart (Light brown tabby tom with forest green eyes)

Medicine cat: Dawnheart (Cream-coloured she-cat with emerald green eyes)

Warriors:

-Bluestorm (Blue-gray tom with yellowish eyes and a torn ear) Apprentice: Flowerpaw

-Tigerstripe (Striped ginger tom with an unruly pelt) Apprentice: Spottedpaw

-Spottedfern (Lithe, spotted she-cat with amber eyes)

-Flamecloud (Fluffy flame-coloured she-cat with unusually long claws)

-Honeyleaf (Golden she-cat with a crooked tail) Apprentice: Petalpaw

-Amberheart (Silver and white tom with icy blue eyes)

-Turtlefoot (Tortoiseshell she-cat with sharp, pointed ears)

Queens:

-Redsong (Reddish she-cat with a white underbelly) Mate: Tigerstripe

[Mother to Flamekit (Flame-coloured tom).]

-Pebblepelt (Gray tabby she-cat with wide amber eyes) Mate: Bluestorm

[Mother to Pinekit (Dark brown she-kit) and Stonekit (Striped gray tom).]

Apprentices:

-Flowerpaw (Mottled gray she-cat with bright green eyes)

-Spottedpaw (Spotted tom with amber eyes)

-Petalpaw (Cream-coloured she-cat with a torn ear)

Elders:

-Cinderfoot (Blind golden brown tom with a torn tail)


End file.
